Medium Tanks
'Overview' Medium Tanks are the second level of tank units after Light Tanks. They cannot be researched from Day 1; players must wait until Day 8 and must have Light Tank researched to be able to research them. Medium tanks are one of the most versatile units in the game, with good firepower, decent speed, and reasonable production cost. However, unlike Light Tanks, Medium Tanks require Level 2 Infrastructure to produce. Once Day 8 has arrived, Medium Tanks begin to replace Light Tanks as the mainstay of a nation's army. However, as Light Tanks are more mobile and cheaper to produce, Medium Tanks often never completely replace their lighter contemporaries, but serve alongside them for much of the game. After having researched Medium Tanks, by Day 24 one can research Heavy Tanks, much stronger and more durable than Medium Tanks, albeit much slower and expensive to produce. As they come so late in the game and are expensive to produce, Heavy Tanks almost never replace Medium Tanks on the scale that Medium Tanks replace Light Tanks. Strategies Speed-based Tactics What the Medium Tank was built for. This strategy involves using greatly superior firepower and mobility to quickly and efficiently cripple the enemy so that they lose their ability to make war. Use the Medium Tank's decent speed and uncompromising firepower against Infantry to break through enemy lines and rush for the enemy's resource-producing provinces, especially Oil so that they cannot mount a mechanized counteroffensive. As Infantry are weak against Medium Tanks, an enemy without Oil will be incapable of defending against an onslaught by Medium Tanks. Use the advantages the Medium Tank has to quickly and decisively win against your enemies. 'Infantry Support' Medium Tanks are highly versatile, as their damage values reflect. Their strength (offensive and defensive) against Unarmoured (Infantry, Artillery, Anti Air, etc.) is 5.0, and against Armoured 5.5. Infantry, the mainstay of most armies early- to mid-game in non-historical matches, often cannot put up enough of a fight against enemy armour. Tank Destroyers and Anti Tank could do the job, but those suffer against Infantry. In this strategy, Medium Tanks are equipped alongside main battle units such as Infantry or Light Tanks to improve their firepower all-around and help them break through a stalemate. If the Blitzkrieg strategy is not viable or has failed and the game has become a war of attrition, then Medium Tanks can be used to supplement the main army to push through enemy lines and win you a victory. Medium Tank Army Although expensive and only available once Medium Tanks can be mass-produced, a Medium Tank Army strategy can prove gratifying for any player that is able to pull it off. Early-game, Infantry dominate the armies of nations, and most rely on them. Light Tanks begin to make appearances, although few players ever replace Infantry completely with Light Tanks; if this was your strategy, consider instead replacing your Infantry with Motorized Infantry. With the Medium Tank Army, the primary objective is replacing the mainstay of your army, usually Infantry or Motorized Infantry, with Medium Tanks. The unmatched versatility of Medium Tanks at this level makes them a perfect replacement for Infantry for anyone who can afford the change. Armoued units are often less apt to damage by unarmoured units, and the Medium Tank provides excellent firepower against both, giving you an almost unfair advantage in almost every battle. However, this strategy is not advised for inexperienced players that don't fully understand the game, or for players who can't afford the production costs, Oil upkeep, or time to replace their military mainstay with Medium Tanks. Medium Tank Attributes Unit Strength German Medium Tank 1.png|An Axis Medium Tank Category:Units Category:Land Units